Trevor Devall
Trevor Devall (born November 10, 1972) is a Canadian actor, podcaster and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Dad (2012) - Nun Chuck, Red Scarf, A.D. (ep11), Bomb (ep10), Brick Brac (ep2), Commercial Announcer (ep8), Cop #2 (ep14), Dr. Pincushion, Mick's Belt Buckle (ep5), Rocky (ep10), Scud (ep11), See & Say (ep13) *Avengers Assemble (2015) - Rocket Raccoon *Being Ian (2005-2006) - Brad (ep35), Craig, Nash, Radio DJ (ep29), Student#3 (ep35) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2017) - Additional Voices *Bratz (2008) - Eitan (eps28-38) *Breadwinners (2015-2016) - Captain Scurvybeak (ep40), Oonski's Father (ep39), Super Duck (ep39), Trash Bandit (ep28) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2017) - Nathaniel (ep24) *Disney Sofia the First (2015) - Gunk (ep55), Sir Henley (ep63), Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragon Booster (2004-2006) - Moordryd Paynn, Captain Faier, Shadow Booster (ep36), Wulph *DreamWorks The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (2018) - Smartsy Fartsy *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2017-2018) - Antok *F is for Family (2015) - Additional Voices *George of the Jungle (2007) - Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Rocket Raccoon, Automated Voice (ep6), Black Bolt (ep12), Chitauri Guard (ep7), Grand Commissioner (ep15), Imperial Guard (ep17), L'Rik (ep15), Ranger (ep9), Spartax Soldier#1 (ep14), Village Elder (ep5), Welcome Announcer (ep4) *Hero: 108 (2012) - Nain (ep51), Spotter (ep39) *Jeff & Some Aliens (2017) - 911 Narrator (ep7), Anchor (ep5), Reporter (ep7) *Johnny Test (2006-2013) - Dukey (eps92-98), Bobo (ep97), Giant (ep96), Judge (ep94), Mr. Henry Teacherman (ep98), Sweaty Guy (ep92), Additional Voices *Justice League: Action (2016-2017) - Cain (ep9), Jonah Hex (ep22) *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Hot Dog *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Admiral Ackbar, AT-ST Pilot (ep5), Battledroid#1 (ep2), Bib Fortuna (ep5), Boba Fett, Bunker Officer (ep5), Garbagedroid#2 (ep2), Emperor Palpatine, Jango Fett (ep1), Jar Jar Binks, Nien Nunb (ep4), Scout Trooper 2 (ep5), Tion Medon (ep2) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016-2017) - Admiral Ackbar, Emperor Palpatine, 4-LOM (ep18), Citizen (ep13), Gungan (ep12), Imperial Commander (ep23), Master Kantoo (ep20), Pirate#1 (ep8), Pod Race Driver (ep7), RA-7 Droid (ep5), Stormtrooper#2 (ep6), Stormtrooper#2 (ep23), Stormtrooper#3 (ep4), Super Battle Droid#2 (ep10), Tie Fighter Pilot (ep1), Wedge Antilles (ep25), X-Wing Pilot#3 (ep1) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Chancellor Palpatine/'Darth Sidious', Bib Fortuna (ep1), Captain Ackbar (ep1) *Max Steel (2014) - Hooded Figure (ep34), Jim McGrath, Mega Link (ep39), Mega Metal Elementor (ep45), Metal Elementor, News Anchor (ep44), Ty Dimples (ep31) *Slugterra (2012-2013) - Guard 4 (ep29), King of Sling (ep29), The Gentleman (ep23), Vance Volt (ep6), Waiter (ep29) *Star Wars Rebels (2016) - Derek "Hobbie" Klivian (ep33), Rebel Captain (ep33), Transport Captain (ep33) *Superbook (2012-2013) - Captain of the Guard (ep17), Eliab (ep6), Guard (ep17), Hatach (ep18), Jesse (ep6), Joshua (ep17), Judas (ep10), King Xerxes (ep18), Marianus (ep10), Vendor (ep10), Young Servant (ep18) *The Deep (2015-2016) - Devil Daniels, Fisherman 2 (ep11) *The Loud House (2016) - Carnival Manager (ep22), Carnival Worker (ep22), Teen Carny (ep22) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017) - Hermit, Patrolman 2 (ep46) *TripTank (2016) - Billy John (ep26), Edmund (ep28) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2014-2016) - Rocket Raccoon (eps65-95) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *At Jesus' Side (2008) - Temple Guard Leader *Barbie in The Pink Shoes (2013) - Prince Albrecht/'Ballet Scout#1' *Batman vs Robin (2015) - Jack *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie (2003) - Toa Pohatu *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004) - Nuju *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Nuju, Iruini *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Eitan *Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales (2008) - Mirror, Wolf *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Wild Weasel *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Emil Hamilton *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis (2018) - Ocean Master *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) - Deputy, Shaw, Werewolf *Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018) - Punch *The Death of Superman (2018) - Dabney Donovan, Bruno Manheim *The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania (2017) - Elroy Jetson *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) - Lackey 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! (2015) - Rocket Raccoon, J.A.R.V.I.S., Malitri 'Movies' *Batman and Harley Quinn (2017) - Bobby Liebowitz, Security Guard *Escape from Planet Earth (2013) - Hazmat *The Ten Commandments (2007) - Amram 'Shorts' *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2017) - Rocket Raccoon *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2017) - Admiral Ackbar, Emperor Palpatine, Officer, Pilot, Rebel Tech#2, Stormtrooper#1 *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (2016) - Admiral Ackbar (ep1) 'TV Specials' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda (2018) - Ulysses Klaue *Max Steel: Maximum Morphos (2015) - Jim McGrath, Metal Elementor *Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos (2015) - Jim McGrath *Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino (2015) - Jim McGrath, Metal Elementor *Slugterra: Eastern Caverns (2015) - King of Sling *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - King of Sling *Slugterra: Into the Shadows (2016) - Driver, King of Sling 'Web Animation' *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) - Basil Ganglia *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat (2017) - Rocket Raccoon *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Emperor Palpatine, Admiral Ackbar, Admiral Piett, Bib Fortuna, Jar Jar Binks, Royal Guard (ep3), Salacious Crumb (ep2), Tion Medon (ep2) *Vixen (2016) - Drake/Jones (ep8) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Death Note (2007-2009) - Shuichi Aizawa, Shingo Mido *Elemental Gelade (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Inuyasha (2005) - Mukotsu, Shako *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Helmer (ep35), Tomasz (ep20) *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - Mr. Match *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004-2005) - Mu La Flaga *Project ARMS (2002-2003) - Claw, Additional Voices *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana (2006-2007) - Marcosias, Friagne *Tetsujin 28 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Ravus Nox Fleuret 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Shesta *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Patrick Colasour *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Mu La Flaga *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Mu La Flaga *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Mu La Flaga *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Isogai Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Wolverine Versus Sabretooth (2014) - Captain America/Steve Rogers, Cyclops/Scott Summers, Professor Thornton, Sasquatch Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Stargate Atlantis (2005-2006) - Hermiod Video Games 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Hollywood, Rottmanner, Scooter T.M. Bull, True Story of K-Pop Host, Additional Voices *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Eitan *CSI: Miami (2004) - Donny Bronson *Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue (2003) - Ranger Frog, TRIP Boss *Frogger: Ancient Shadow (2005) - Dr. Wani, Mohan *Frogger: Helmet Chaos (2005) - Chef Crouton, Dr. Wani *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *League of Legends (2012) - Jayce *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Rocket Raccoon *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Tomb Raider (2015) - Additional Voices *Sega Soccer Slam (2002) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2016) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2017) - Ravus Nox Fleuret, Additional Voices *Trinity: Souls of Zill O’ll (2011) - Orphaus *Under the Skin (2004) - ADR Walla Group *Ys: The Ark of Napishtim (2005) - Agares, Dogi, Geis, Largo, Lloyd Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (108) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (21) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2018. Category:Canadian Voice Actors